


Mistress

by Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster



Category: Don't Starve - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Begging, M/M, Mistress, Modern AU, Rimming, Sugar Daddy AU, ass worship, sugar daddy maxwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster/pseuds/Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster
Summary: Maxwell lost a bet. He has to go a week without fucking wilson directly. Its day 6...





	Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on AO3 please be gentle

Wilson smiled as he turned his head and looked over his shoulder, flashing his long mascaraed lashes at maxwell who was leaning againts the door. He groaned as he bit his lip and walked towards the pretty thing on the bed, a soft strawberry pink thong he had on framing his supple and blubbly ass. Maxwell chuckled and walked towards him as he lay like a lazy house wife, reading a book. Maxwell sat down, his thighs presses againts his claves. " madam...Please...Can i touch you...? " he said in a wavering voice. Maxwell had lost a bet with wilson, not letting maxwell fuck him with his own cock for a week. It was the last day not getting to and he was hurting, hurting so much. He needed to touch him after an exceptionally hard day at work. Wilson hummed softly. " I dont know maxie... " he flipped the page in his large book, sounding oh too loud and moving too slow for maxwell's tastes. " can you~? " oh the little professor is using that fucking trick. It made Maxwell's blood boil. But it was so damn cute. Maxwell shivers " May I? " he asked with a growl. Wilson sighed " you may~ " he said with a smile. Maxwell reached up to run his fingers over his soft thighs, spreading them softly. Wilson twitched softly and arched his back a little. Maxwell leaned down and kissed the curve of his ass, pressing his lips to the middle. Wilson gasped as maxwell spread them, pressing his lips to the pad of his butt plug. It was Maxwell's favorite to use on him. He shivered and moaned. " damnit youre so fucking hot...I love your ass...Its so perfect... " wilson bit his lip and shivered harshly " damn...Why do you always hide this pretty ass in baggy sweatpants... " wilson twitched a bit as he kissed his skin. Maxwell kissed " please...I need you madam...Just...just let me... " wilson bit his bottom lio " yes maxwell..." maxwell pulled the plug out of him and shoved his tounge inside of him, eating him out. Wilson gasped and shivered, gripping the sheets as he rubbed his ass againts his face. He whined when the tension broke in his gut as he came in his frilly panties. Maxwell pulled back and smiled, kissing up his spine and pressing againts him. " i love you, wilson~ "


End file.
